Cure of the Forsaken
by ZabuzaHyuuga
Summary: We all know sylvanis but what happens when someone from her past comes back and resolves to change the world?


I want to apoligize for the absolutly crappy chapter I posted last night I made it late at night on a whim and i didn't have much time or energy to look over it however I hope you all will like this version much better

Cure of the Forsaken

It was a calm morning in Silvermoon as a blood elf lay on a bed in a coma since the attack of the scourge. He was known as one of the few Elf paladins, but he lay in the bed of the hospital with nothing but a simple green shirt and red pants on. His hair was colored that of fire a mix of red and yellow and unlike most elves he kept it short and spiked up.

Alash woke with a start "Where am I?" "You are in Silvermoon city infirmary" a calm female voice replied. She than explained all that has happened until than, Alash also found out that his brother was in a place called Undercity as an ambassador to a race called the Forsaken. As Alash walked outside for the first time in years he immediately found his way to the sanctuary of the Holy Knights. After being reeducated in the ways of a Blood Knight, outfitted with armor Alash used the Translocator Orb in the throne room to travel to Undercity.

As he walked along he noticed that this was the old human capital of Loderan. He travled through the throne room and ran into something he never wished to see again, Abominations. As Alash drew his shield and sword, an Orc grabbed his weapon. "easy young one" the Orc said smoothly. Alash remembered that for some reason he was allied with this despicable creature.

"I know you have been asleep for some time, the spirits tell me that I must guide you until you can manage yourself." "How did you know that?" Alash replied startled. "The spirit of life tells me many things" The orc said calmly. "My name is Bloodgar I am a proud Shaman of the horde." "Things have changed young one but instead of explaining all of it ill show you how the horde has changed." Bloodgar began chanting and after about three seconds Alash felt as if he was never in a coma. He experienced everything, the sundering, the battle of mount Hyjal that saw the Legions defeat, the rise of the young warcheif, how the alliance and betrayed and abused the orcs and trolls, and how old prejudices started this war.

"Ok than lets go" Than they adjourned past the guards and in an elevator. When the door opened Alash was amazed, there were zombies, ghosts, shades, and monstrosities. But they all had their mind. Immediately Alash felt something for these pitiful creatures.

They traveled down 2 flights of stars and over a bridge of some messy gooey green shit, and made their way to the royal quarters. "ALASH?!?! BROTHER" As Alash and his brother had a reunion, Bloodgar slipped away. After Alash's brother left with a particularly menacing looking Banshee, Alash saw something other than the 10-12 foot tall dread lord caught his eye. Sylvanas, his fiancé from before the scourge. "Sylvy" he blurted out using the nickname he gave her. "FOOL HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE LADY LIKE THIS?!!!" Bellowed the dread lord, as he raised his mighty claw to slice poor Alash in half. "Stay your hand let me deal with him."Sylvanas commanded.

Alash felt his body constrict as he marched off against his will to a highly ornate door. After 5 minutes of waiting she came to her room. "I thought you were dead" Alash began than his lips were sealed. "Alash you shouldn't have come here. Our engagement ended when I was turned into this" Sylvanas hadn't really changed that much other than her skin was now a tint of grey her hair black and her eyes red. He did however notice that he thought her bust size had increased. What exactly does she use her alchemists for?

Perhaps it was his male testosterone, or maybe Sylvanis wanted him to speak, or perhaps the fact that he was always able to escape her spells Alash said under his breath "Tch you still look sexy to me." _Damn him Sylvanis thought I haven't blushed in years yet im around him for a minute and I'm red already. _"You must leave this is what I am now and I cannot betray my people this way I am sorry" Without even letting Alash reply he was teleported outside the royal quarters right next to that familiar shaman.

Who was joined by a druid. "that's 5 gold" Bloodgar smirked as he received payment from the Tauren. "I must save her." Alash said solemnly "WHAT" Both of the others blurted. I'm going to cure this damn plague and I will have her back. With that Alash ran off to the Apocethery.


End file.
